As used herein, the term “data acquisition device (DAD),” refers to a device that generates a digital data object to represent information. For example, the information may comprise a photograph, a voice memo, a video, etc. Examples of DADs include a mobile telephone enabled with a camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA) enabled with a voice recorder, etc.
Although each DAD has an internal memory to store a digital data object, because of constraints on a size of the internal memory, a user typically would transfer the digital data object to another user storage device. As used herein, the term “user storage device” refers to any device of a user that can be used to store a data object acquired by a DAD. An example of a user storage device includes a personal desktop computer, a notebook computer, etc.
The process of transferring a digital data object from a DAD to a user storage device is limiting in that it requires device-to-device registration, multiple explicit user steps, and usually requires that the DAD be in close physical proximity to the receiving user storage device.